1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to lockable bolt apparatus used for securing doors, gates and other closures. The new device incorporates an enclosure to protect a sliding bolt and padlock for use in securing a door or other closures.
2. Description of Related Art
1. The sliding bolt with flanges to support the bolt and mechanism to secure the bolt in an extended locked position or retracted unlocked position using a padlock has been in use for many years. In addition there have been various attempts to protect the padlock and/or slide bolt from access by persons wishing to break or cut the lock to gain entry.
2. Examples of protective mechanisms are those such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,953,062 and 4,655,487. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,487 uses the basic sliding bolt with padlock structure and incorporates a stationary safety cover across the front spaced from a back plate to enclose the sliding bolt and other elements of the lock. In the case of the U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,062 two bale support members are incorporated with a front plate member to overlie portions of the padlock bale to restrict access thereto in the locked position. Both of these latches are difficult to use as the padlock must be manipulated in and out of the cover elements. Also, the padlock must be kept accessible for relocking as it must be removed when unlocking the door. The designs do not provide protection for the slide when it is in the extended or locked position.
3. The present invention incorporates a rectangular box enclosure to protect the slide bolt and a padlock. The slide bolt mechanism is completely enclosed in a cover enclosure and the padlock shackle with most of the latching mechanism or bale are enclose in the cover enclosure. Once the padlock is installed with the sliding bolt the padlock remains engaged such that it cannot be removed either in the locked or unlocked position. This structure protects the bolt and lock from tampering and retains the padlock for ease of use in either the locked or unlocked position.
One object of the present invention is protection from tampering with the sliding bolt and padlock of a locking mechanism. Another object is retention of the padlock with the protective cover in the open or unlocked condition. A further object is securing of the sliding bolt in the extended or retracted position. An additional object is to minimize the exposure of the slide bolt in the extended or locked position.
In accordance with the description presented herein, other objectives of this invention will become apparent when the description and drawings are reviewed.